


Stands and/or Classpects of Various Characters Across Various Franchises

by redoubtableEagle (emeraldEagle)



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Homestuck, Indiana Jones Series, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Headcanon, LOTS OF SPOILERS, More characters to come, Not to be taken seriously, and spoilers, just for shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldEagle/pseuds/redoubtableEagle
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin: I choose a character from some franchise and come up with a Stand for them, or try and determine their classpect, possibly both.





	1. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Table of contents showing current Stands/classpects and future ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 1/31/2019: Added "To Be Updated" section. This contains pages which I feel are in need of a remake.  
> EDIT 2/8/2019: Added "Stand Showdown" section.  
> EDIT 6/10/2019: This fic may contain spoilers for another fic of mine called "Cronkri's Unusual Journey" so tread cautiously if you intend to read that.

**STANDS**

* * *

 [ANCESTORS]

The Signless, [[RENEGADE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/40502075)

The Disciple, [COME SAIL AWAY]

The Dolorosa, [MOTHER LOVE]

Neophyte Redglare, [[TROLLCOPS]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/39201937)

Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, [SWEET DREAMS]

Orphaner Dualscar, [[HOLY DIVER]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/40957487)

Her Imperious Condescension, [DIO]

* * *

[PRE-SCRATCH TROLLS]

Kankri Vantas, [[DIRTY HARRY]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/40575455#workskin)

Damara Megido, [MAGENTA MAGENTA]

Mituna Captor, [BEASTIE BOYS]

Porrim Maryam, [PRETTY WOMAN]

Latula Pyrope, [WIPE OUT]

Cronus Ampora, [[BON JOVI]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/40963289#workskin)

* * *

[POST-SCRATCH TROLLS]

Karkat Vantas, [[COUNTING STARSIGNS]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/39856431)

Aradia Megido, [THRILLER]

Sollux Captor, [THE GRIID]

Tavros Nitram, [[FEEL GOOD INC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/39318226)

Kanaya Maryam, [MANEATER]

Gamzee Makara, [[GRAND PARADE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/39478576)

* * *

[PRE-SCRATCH HUMANS]

John Egbert: [GREAT DAYS]

Rose Lalonde, [THIS IS HALLOWEEN]

Dave Strider, [SAFETY DANCE]

* * *

[POST-SCRATCH HUMANS]

Alpha Dave Strider, [HANDLEBARS]

Jake English, [LAND DOWN UNDER]

Dirk Strider, [[FIGHTING GOLD]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/39220710)

* * *

[CARAPACIANS]

PM, [WHITE]

WV/The Mayor, [MAYOR MAYNOT]

Jack Noir, [[BLACK]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/39224556)

Spades Slick, [GANGSTER'S PARADISE]

Diamonds Droog, [[SMOOTH CRIMINAL]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/39215085)

Hearts Boxcars, [OWNER OF A LONELY HEART]

Clubs Deuce, [I'M A MEMBER OF THE MIDNIGHT CREW]

The Black King, [SACRED WORLDS]

* * *

[CHERUBS]

Calliope, [REVERIE]

Caliborn, [POWER FANTASY]

Lord English, [ETERNITY SERVED COLD]

* * *

[OTHER]

Indiana Jones, [[RAIDERS MARCH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/39461272)

Calvin, [[THE APPLIANCE OF SCIENCE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/40075133)

Hobbes, [AFRICA]

Rico Rodriguez, [WAR PIG]

The Stig, [LIFE IS A HIGHWAY]

The Medic, [DR. FEELGOOD]

Doc Scratch, [THE MAN WHO SOLD THE WORLD]

* * *

**CLASSPECTS**

* * *

~~~~[JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE]

Dio Brando & Jonathan Joestar, [Prince of Life & Muse of Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/39216891)

Whammu, Esidisi, Kars, & Ultimate Kars, [Mage of Breath, Prince of Blood, Bard of Life, & Lord of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/39257685)

Jotaro Kujo & Joseph Joestar, Prince of Heart & Mage of Mind

Josuke Higashikata, Koichi Hirose, & Okuyasu Nijimura, Knight of Blood, Page of Heart, & Heir of Void

Giorno Giovanna & Diavolo, Heir of Life & Prince of Light

Funny Valentine & Funny Valentine w/ [LOVE TRAIN], Mage of Space & Heir of Light

* * *

**STAND SHOWDOWN**

Jotaro Kujo & [STAR PLATINUM] vs. Gamzee Makara & [GRAND PARADE] ([Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/39489634), [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/40390505))

* * *

**TO BE UPDATED**

[[TROLLCOPS]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714465/chapters/39201937)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a Stand name / classpect isn't a hyperlink, then that Stand / classpect page hasn't been made yet. This list will be updated as I come up with more and actually write them.


	2. Neophyte Redglare, [TROLLCOPS]

STAND NAME: [TROLLCOPS]

STAND USER: Neophyte Redglare

* * *

STAND STATS

DESTRUCTIVE POWER: N/A

SPEED: B

RANGE: A

DURABILITY: E

PRECISION: A

DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: UNKNOWN

* * *

STAND ABILITY

[TROLLCOPS] is the Stand of Neophyte Redglare, post-Scratch incarnation of Latula Pyrope, the Knight of Mind.  It manifests as seven small Troll-esque creatures, which bear a resemblance to Redglare and stand at about a quarter of her height, wearing Legislacerator uniforms.  They also have draconic wings sprouting from their backs, although due to being Stands they do not need these to fly.

[TROLLCOPS] activates when Redglare mentally designates a crime scene, which can extend no more than 100 meters away from her in any direction.  Red police tape (or whatever the Alternian equivalent is) will cordon off the designated area, and the mini-Legislacerators will manifest within.  The creatures will then spread out and investigate the crime scene.  Each creature can identify fingerprints, ~~taste~~ test blood to identify its owner, check the corpse (if there is one) to determine time of death, basically anything modern police can do at a real crime scene.  When they are done, the creatures will go to Redglare and report their results in full, giving the Legislacerator the means to identify the culprit of the crime.  Upon doing this, the creatures and the red tape will disappear, ready for Redglare to summon them again.

Note that [TROLLCOPS] is not, I repeat, _not_ a combat Stand.  The creatures will investigate the crime scene, but they will not fight any who attempt to interrupt them, and they can be easily put down.  However, due to their nature as an automatic long-range Stand, damage inflicted on [TROLLCOPS] will not transfer to Redglare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was [TROLLCOPS], and with it, the first (created) chapter of this... thing I'm doing. This will very likely be updated sporadically and infrequently, depending on if I can come up with a good/passable idea.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and found the Stand at least okay, if not then do let me know.


	3. Diamonds Droog, [SMOOTH CRIMINAL]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 3/8/2019: Complete overhaul of the Stand, essentially changed it from "invisible cleanup-crew" to "[BLACK SABBATH]-like cleanup-guy".

STAND NAME: [SMOOTH CRIMINAL]

STAND USER: Diamonds Droog

* * *

STAND STATS

DESTRUCTIVE POWER: D

SPEED: A

RANGE: Infinite

DURABILITY: D

PRECISION: A

DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: E

* * *

STAND ABILITY

[SMOOTH CRIMINAL] is the Stand of Diamonds Droog, previously known as the Draconian Dignitary, one of the Agents of Derse.  It manifests as a tall Dersite Carapacian basically identical in appearance to its user.  Droog isn't big on flashy superpowers.

[SMOOTH CRIMINAL] can be activated whenever Droog commits a crime of any sort.  When active, the Stand will manifest wherever the crime was committed and then immediately begin working to cover-up the crime in question.  [SMOOTH CRIMINAL] has an infinite range and can become intangible at will, allowing it to do essentially whatever it needs to do so as to accomplish its goal.  Being a long-range automatic Stand, it will pursue this goal in a single-minded fashion, and the only control Droog can exert on it is recalling it to him.  For this same reason, damage to [SMOOTH CRIMINAL] will not transfer to Droog or vice-versa.  Now, when I say the Stand can do whatever it needs to do to accomplish its goal, I mean that very literally.  Need to kill a witness?  Hack some bank records?  Clean some leftover blood?  Repair a demolished wall?  [SMOOTH CRIMINAL] can do all of that and more, and with _frightening_ speed and efficiency.  All of the previous examples can be done in seconds given the Stand isn't interrupted.

If [SMOOTH CRIMINAL] _is_ interrupted, and is in danger of being stopped, then it has several means to defend itself.  Namely a revolver, a Tommy gun, a cue stick, and its own fists if need be.  The first three are all stored within the Stand's trench coat, specifically within a pocket dimension which it can use to store other items of similar size should the need arise.

After [SMOOTH CRIMINAL] finishes its work, it will attempt to leave the scene in a hard-boiled fashion, usually by going around a corner and disappearing before anyone can also turn the corner and see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was [SMOOTH CRIMINAL]. Next chapter I think I'll start addressing potential classpects of Jojo characters.


	4. Class Interpretations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter to show my personal interpretations of what each class is/does.

CLASSES AND THEIR FUNCTIONS

PRINCE: Princes destroy/destroy with their aspect.

KNIGHT: Knights protect/protect with their aspect.

SEER: Seers see their aspect and use their knowledge of it to help their allies.

MAGE: Mages have a deep understanding of their aspect and use it primarily for their own gain.

WITCH: Witches manipulate/manipulate with their aspect.

HEIR: Heirs embody their aspect.

THIEF: Thieves steal their aspect and use it for their own gain.

ROGUE: Rogues redistribute their aspect.

MAID: Maids create and maintain their aspect.

PAGE: Pages suck at using their aspect but have immense untapped potential.

SYLPH: Sylphs heal/heal with their aspect.

BARD: Bards corrupt/corrupt with their aspect and can destroy it within themselves and others.

LORD: Lords hold complete dominion over their aspect.

MUSE: Muses inspire action through/with their aspect, usually against a Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time chapter I'll actually start giving classpects.


	5. Dio Brando and Jonathan Joestar

NAME: Dio Brando

CLASS: Prince

ASPECT: Life

CLASSPECT: Prince of Life

Dio Brando is the main antagonist of parts 1 and 3 of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Phantom Blood and Stardust Crusaders respectively.  Shortly into Phantom Blood, Dio uses an ancient stone mask to reject his humanity and become a vampire.  This grants him incredible powers, most notably for our purposes the ability to turn other living things into vampires by giving them a bit of his blood.  Using these superhuman abilities, Dio planned to raise a zombie/vampire army and take over the world.

Why is Dio a Prince of Life?  Princes either destroy or destroy with their aspect, and Dio does both of these.  Using the stone mask, Dio destroys his own humanity to become a vampire, a much more powerful life form.  Arguably that's more of a Bard thing, but bear with me here.  Upon gaining the powers of a vampire, he uses them to kill and/or turn a lot of people into vampires/zombies, granting them similar powers which they then use to do the same to other people.  In other words, Dio uses his powers as a higher _life_ form to destroy the _lives_ of others.

* * *

NAME: Jonathan Joestar

CLASS: Muse

ASPECT: Blood

CLASSPECT: Muse of Blood

Jonathan Joestar, or Jojo for short, is the main protagonist of Phantom Blood and the first Jojo of the entire franchise.  After Dio becomes a vampire, Jojo sets out to stop him from taking over the world.  He succeeds, but sacrifices himself a few weeks later to defeat Dio once and for all, or at least until Stardust Crusaders.

Why is Jojo a Muse of Blood?  Muses inspire action, usually against a Lord.  Dio isn't a Lord, but as I said, Muses _usually_ inspire action against a Lord, not always.  In this case, Jojo's actions in Phantom Blood set off the entire rest of the franchise, his grandson Joseph taking on the Pillar Men in part 2 and later Dio again in part 3, along with his great-great-grandson Jotaro.  Part 4's main protagonist Josuke is the son of Joseph, Part 5's protagonist Giorno is the son of Dio, who at the time had Jonathan's body, part 6's protagonist Jolyne is the daughter of Jotaro, and part 7's protagonist Johnny is an alternate universe version of Jonathan.  (Not sure about part 8 because I haven't gotten to that part yet)  All of these protagonists are connected by _blood_ to Jonathan.  Speaking of blood, to defeat Dio Jonathan learns how to use Hamon/Ripple Energy, which is used through proper breathing techniques.  The flow of _blood_ is crucial to Hamon, and without it the energy cannot be used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think that Dio would've made a better Bard than a Prince, and are wondering why I didn't go with that instead, let's just say I'm saving Bard of Life for another character.


	6. Dirk Strider, [FIGHTING GOLD]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 1/13/2019: Added artwork.

STAND NAME: [FIGHTING GOLD]

STAND USER: Dirk Strider

* * *

 STAND STATS

DESTRUCTIVE POWER: A

SPEED: A

RANGE: C

DURABILITY: D

PRECISION: A

DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: C

* * *

STAND ABILITY

[FIGHTING GOLD] is the Stand of Dirk Strider, Prince of Heart and post-Scratch incarnation of Bro Strider.  The Stand manifests as a silver android with bright yellow circuitry coating its "skin", and appears physically similar to Dirk himself, complete with anime sunglasses, albeit gold ones instead of normal black ones.  Over the spot where Dirk's heart would be is a golden version of his Aspects symbol.  The Stand wields a katana with a silver blade and golden hilt, and can summon the weapon to it's hand at any time.

[FIGHTING GOLD] can manifest anywhere within a 4 meter radius of Dirk.  It has slightly superior physical characteristics to its user, being able to flashstep and react with lightning-fast reflexes.  Its sword can cut through virtually anything, if it has a limit then Dirk hasn't found it yet.  [FIGHTING GOLD] is also sentient, and thus can act of its own accord.  This is usually taken advantage of by way of double-teaming an enemy, although on occasion Dirk may spar with it himself as training.  The Stand is incredibly snarky, much like its user, and frequently quips at him and his enemies (whether or not said enemies can see/hear the Stand).

[FIGHTING GOLD]s most defining trait, however, lies in its weapon.  By slicing an enemy with its sword, the Stand can splinter the soul of the enemy, effectively creating a separate personality within them.  There doesn't appear to be a limit to this ability, so [FIGHTING GOLD] can keep on slicing, creating more and more splinters until eventually there are too many for the enemy to function properly.  The Stand cannot repair a splintered soul, however a person with great enough willpower can reunite the splinters into one themselves.

If need be, [FIGHTING GOLD] can splinter Dirk himself, creating another [FIGHTING GOLD] but lowering the range of the Stand to 3 meters.  If another splinter is made, that range is reduced to 1 meter, and any more will kill Dirk.

* * *

A picture of the Stand.  Don't ask about the streak in [FIGHTING GOLD]'s hair, I just did that on a whim and liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should go without saying, but for those unaware, each of the Stand names is a reference to a song of some kind. For example, [FIGHTING GOLD] is the theme song of the anime adaptation of part 5: Golden Wind (or Vento Aureo).
> 
> Dirks Stand simply had to be named after an anime opening. There was no other option.


	7. Jack Noir, [BLACK]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one for today, I swear.

STAND NAME: [BLACK]

STAND USER: Jack Noir

* * *

 STAND STATS

DESTRUCTIVE POWER: B

SPEED: B

RANGE: D

DURABILITY: C

PRECISION: B

DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: A

* * *

STAND ABILITY

[BLACK] is the Stand of Jack Noir, the Archagent of Derse.  It manifests as a pitch-black Carapacian with Jacks general shape, however it has no visible facial features.  The Stand can appear within a 3 meter radius of Jack, usually emerging from a dark area or object.  It manifests wielding a knife which appears to be made of pure shadow, however it is just as sharp and deadly as any of Jacks real knives.  If in range of a black object or a sufficiently dark shadow, [BLACK] can pull new knives out of said object/shadow.  This can be done an infinite number of times.  Both Jack and [BLACK] can use these knives, however should the weapons leave the range of the Stand, they will disappear a few seconds later.  Because the knives don't _immediately_ disappear, they can be thrown and used as ranged weapons to an extent, and given that they can be summoned infinitely, they can be effectively used to keep approaching enemies as bay.

Due to the nature of Paradox Space, each Jack Noir can go through many different scenarios which can change them, and by extension their Stand, dramatically.  [BLACK] is simply the base form of the Stand.  These alternate Stand forms will not be addressed here, but will get their own chapters dedicated to them and their respective Jacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather simple Stand this time around. I thought it would be fitting to have [BLACK] have plenty of other potential forms, given all the versions of Jack Noir we see in Homestuck proper. Spades Slick, Bec Noir, Lord Jack, they all have their own Stands which will be covered later. Much later, most likely.


	8. The Pillar Men

NAME: Wamuu

CLASS: Mage

ASPECT: Breath

CLASSPECT: Mage of Breath

Wamuu is one of the four Pillar Men, the main antagonists of part 2, Battle Tendency.  He and his kin are the last of their kind, a species that evolved alongside humanity and were worshiped as gods, however they would die if exposed to sunlight.  Their leader Kars, who we will address later, invented the stone masks, including the one Dio used previously, to unlock their hidden potential and attempt to overcome their weakness to sunlight.  However, the masks weren't powerful enough to rid them of the sunlight weakness, and so they traveled to Europe (after Kars wiped out their entire species) and found out about the Red Stone of Aja, which when used in conjunction with the stone masks could empower them sufficiently to unlock the full potential of their race.  For some unknown reason, likely Ripple users overwhelming them, the Pillar Men were forced to go into hibernation inside a stone wall for 2000 years, after which they emerged in 1938 to resume their quest.

Why is Wamuu a Mage of Breath?  Each of the Pillar Men have a special ability, a "Mode" unique to them which they can use through having complete control over their bodies movements.  Wamuu's Mode is the Wind Mode, which grants him several abilities such as Divine Sandstorm (rapidly spinning his arms to create powerful cyclones), Wind Suit (coating himself in rapidly-moving winds to protect himself from the sun for several seconds), and his Final Mode: Atmospheric Rift.  By gouging out his own eyes and unveiling his horn (which all Pillar Men have), Wamuu can do two things, 1, sense the winds around him using his horn, through which he can "see" the world better than with his eyes; and 2, rapidly suck air into his lungs, compress it, and then shoot it out of his horn as a thin and deadly blade of wind.  Knowing this, and knowing that Mages have a deep understanding of their aspect (Breath in this case, for obvious reasons) and can thus use it to its fullest, I dare say that this Pillar Man would make a fine Mage of Breath.

* * *

NAME: Esidisi

CLASS: Prince

ASPECT: Blood

CLASSPECT: Prince of Blood

Esidisi is another of the Pillar Men, and is Kars' second in command.  At some point during their travels across the Old World, he ended up in China and apparently read Sun Tzu's _Art of War_.  I'm not going to repeat the Pillar Men's backstory, so not much more to say here.

Why is Esidisi a Prince of Blood?  Admittedly, this one is a bit of a stretch.  Blood is one of the least literal Aspects, representing the bonds between people more than actual blood.  However, Karkat and Kankri Vantas, a Knight and Seer of Blood respectively, are both mutants of their species with oddly-colored blood, so that probably counts for something.  Besides, Esidisi's Mode revolves around his blood.  His Mode is the Heat Mode (Flame Mode in the manga), which allows him to heat his blood up to 500 degrees Celsius.  After entering the Heat Mode, he can extend blood vessels out of his fingertips and spew boiling hot blood all over his enemies, with no (known) adverse effect on himself, using a technique called Erratic Blaze King Mode.  His second ability is Erratic Blaze King's Giant Cartwheel Prison (and yes that _is_ it's actual name), in which he creates holes in his back, extends more blood vessels through them, jumps up, spins around, and surrounds his enemies with blood vessels, trapping them in a boiling prison.  His final technique, Self Detonation, is exactly what it sounds like, Esidisi explodes and hopes that the burst of blood will kill his enemy.  In short, this Pillar Man destroys like a Prince by way of his blood.

* * *

NAME: Kars

CLASS: Bard

ASPECT: Life

CLASSPECT: Bard of Life

Kars is the leader of the Pillar Men, and the creator of the stone masks.  We already know the story here, so moving on.

Why is Kars a Bard of Life?  Unlike Wamuu and Esidisi, Kars' Mode, the Light Mode, has nothing to do with his Class or Aspect.  Rather, his Classpect stems from his actions.  He created the stone masks because he correctly guessed that the brains of the Pillar Men had untapped potential which could be unlocked somehow through the masks.  Doing this gave the Pillar Men previously impossible powers, similar to how using the masks on humans turned them into vampires with incredible powers.  In other words, using the stone masks, Kars could _corrupt_ humans into vampires, corrupting _life_ itself to achieve his own ends, making him a Bard of-

_!(*#*() &*$@!*)$@*&$@&#)!@&)&@$!()&*_

_"S- STOP THAT!"  
"CUT THE POWER!!  CUT IT RIGHT NOW!!_

_"N...  NOOO!!"_

* * *

* * *

NAME: Kars, the Ultimate Life-form

CLASS: Lord

ASPECT: Life

CLASSPECT: Lord of Life

After acquiring the Red Stone of Aja, Kars placed it in a specially-designed stone mask and tricked Nazi soldiers with ultraviolet lights into shooting it (yes that is in fact what happened), allowing the Pillar Man to ascend to his fullest potential, becoming the Ultimate Life-form, or Ultimate Kars.

Why is Ultimate Kars a Lord of Life?  Lords hold complete dominion over their Aspect, and from the moment Kars ascends it it plainly obvious that he has gained this power.  Firstly, the ultraviolet light cannons, which would have killed him normally, stopped having any effect on him.  Next, he turned his hand into a squirrel (yes), turned the squirrel into a flower (also yes), and then back into his hand (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, everybody).  Then, after Joseph Joestar flies away in a plane, Kars turns his arms into wings and takes off after him, then shoots his feathers at the plane but not before first transforming them into scales, and then turning the scales into piranhas when they reach the plane.  Soon after, he somehow creates and uses a porous inorganic armor around himself to protect him from magma, which he was _completely submerged in_ at the time.  The only way Joseph was able to defeat Kars was by _**accidentally**_ knocking him into space and out of Earth orbit, setting him adrift (while still alive, mind you) for all eternity.  In short, Ultimate Kars is nothing less than a fully-realized Lord of Life, and if not for a conveniently located volcano and a severed hand, it would've been almost impossible to defeat him.


	9. Tavros Nitram, [FEEL GOOD INC]

STAND NAME: [FEEL GOOD INC]

STAND USER: Tavros Nitram

* * *

 STAND STATS

DESTRUCTIVE POWER: C

SPEED: A

RANGE: B

DURABILITY: D

PRECISION: E

DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: A

* * *

STAND ABILITY

[FEEL GOOD INC] is the Stand of Tavros Nitram, the Page of Breath of the post-Scratch Troll session.  It manifests as a tall adult Troll, about the shape and size of the Summoner, with bronze skin and large blue butterfly wings on its back.  Long blue wavy lines, similar to those of the Breath Aspect symbol, coat the sides of the Stands arms and pants like tattoos.  Its orange hair has the Breath symbol on its end emblazoned in front, as if the hair was dyed.  In the center of the Stands shirt is the Breath symbol proper, inside the circle of the True Taurus symbol.  The Stands clothes are colored like Tavros's God-Tier outfit, minus the hood and with actual pants.

[FEEL GOOD INC] can manifest anywhere in a 3 meter radius of Tavros.  When summoned, it can defend its user from minor attacks, like a gunshot, but it isn't very good at hand-to-hand combat.  Instead, the Stands primary ability lies in its enormous horns, again shaped much like those of the Summoner.  The horns can rotate freely at their base, and the vertical segment of each horn can open up, forming two propellers total.  These propellers can spin at immense speeds, more than enough to lift Tavros up into the air with ease.  Using this ability, Tavros can effectively fly to his hearts content, as the propellers have no time limit nor do they drain his stamina.  Of course, the propellers can also be used offensively.  For example, one can be used to keep Tavros airborne while the other blasts a cyclone at an enemy, not unlike the Divine Sandstorm technique of Wamuu, one of the Pillar Men.  Alternatively, both propellers could be used to destabilize an unsteady building, causing it to fall over and crush anything that happens to be under it.  The possibilities are vast, but its up to Tavros to use them to their fullest.

Arguably the most powerful ability of [FEEL GOOD INC], however, is this: If one of Tavros's quadrant-mates (his matesprit, moirail, kismesis, auspistice) is within range of the Stand, then another [FEEL GOOD INC] will manifest and increase the range by 3 meters.  This effect can stack, and therefore if Tavros has all his quadrants filled and all his quadrant-mates are with him, then he can have up to 6 [FEEL GOOD INC]s with a maximum range of 18 meters.  However, this Stand is not one which doesn't share damage with its user.  Thus, while Tavros can have up to six versions of his Stand, that also means he has six extra bodies which other Stand users can attack and damage.  But then again, they'll have to get past all those raging winds first if they want to try.

* * *

Picture of the Stand behind Tavros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was coming up with [FEEL GOOD INC] I couldn't help but imagine that [TUSK], the Stand of Johnny Joestar, would be a good fit for Tavros as well. Make of that what you will.


	10. Indiana Jones, [RAIDERS MARCH]

STAND NAME: [RAIDERS MARCH]

STAND USER: Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones Jr.

* * *

STAND STATS

DESTRUCTIVE POWER: N/A

SPEED: A

RANGE: E

DURABILITY: N/A

PRECISION: A

DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: C

* * *

STAND ABILITY

[RAIDERS MARCH] is the Stand of Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones Jr.  It manifests as a grandfather clock which only Jones can see.  The clock is made out of stone, the numbers are carved into it, and the hands and pendulum are rusted bronze.  [RAIDERS MARCH] can only manifest if Jones is in direct physical contact with an object which is no younger than 100 Earth years.  To use the Stand, Jones must verbally state an amount of time.  When he does so, the grandfather clock will begin counting backwards, and Jones will disappear from the present and be taken into the past.  From Jones' perspective, the trip to the past will take 1 second for every 100 years.  Upon arrival, Jones will be intangible to everything except the ground/floor, will not be able to interact with the world around him, will be impervious to harm, and will be completely invisible to all other lifeforms.  Once in the past, Jones can freely move around in a 10 meter radius of the object he used to get there.  Should he desire to move around the timeline more, he must verbally state "Forward/Backward (x amount of time)."  This will cause [RAIDERS MARCH] to take him forwards or backwards in the timeline by the designated amount of time.  Jones cannot use this to travel further than the present.

Should Jones want to return to the present, he must verbally state "Return to the present."  Time flows the same no matter when he is in the timeline, so if Jones spends, say, 15 minutes in the past, when he returns to the present 15 minutes will have passed there.  Jones cannot take other people or lifeforms with him into the past, however he can take objects other than the one he's using with him, such as his clothes, tools, weapons, anything he can hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my first non-Homestuck Stand, belonging to Indiana Jones.


	11. Gamzee Makara, [GRAND PARADE]

STAND NAME: [GRAND PARADE]

STAND USER: Gamzee Makara

* * *

STAND STATS

DESTRUCTIVE POWER: A

SPEED: C

RANGE: B

DURABILITY: A

PRECISION: E

DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: D

* * *

STAND ABILITY

[GRAND PARADE] is the Stand of Gamzee Makara, Bard of Rage of the post-Scratch Troll session.  It manifests as a Troll similar in size and shape to the Grand Highblood, and wears a Bard of Rage God-Tier outfit.  Its color scheme is that of someone in Trickster Mode.  Trickster Mode is a frankly horrifying transformation which can only be described as "saccharine" in nature.  The affected persons gain a bright technicolor color scheme, childish/clownish clothing, and all filters between the mind and everything else in the body are completely removed, which all goes about as well as one would expect.  However, the mental changes _can_ be resisted by some people, usually very stoic people like Dirk Strider.

[GRAND PARADE] is sentient, and can manifest anywhere in a 10 meter radius of Gamzee.  When activated, the Stand will actively seek out other people within its range.  When it finds someone, it will make every effort to touch them.  Where or with what doesn't matter, just so long as the Stand makes physical contact with the person, then it can force them into Trickster Mode.  Once this is done, the Stand and the transformed person will begin seeking out more people to turn.  For every person turned by [GRAND PARADE], the range will increase by 1 meter.  Transformed people can move past the Stands range, up to double its current limit.  Through this, more and more people will enter Trickster Mode, and the range will increase with them.

Of course, engaging Trickster Mode isn't the only thing [GRAND PARADE] can do.  If, somehow, someone gets past all the transformed people and tries to attack Makara himself, the Stand can easily defend him.  It's strong enough to rip apart a steel wall with its bare hands, is fast enough to flashstep, and is almost completely impervious to harm.  The only way to stop [GRAND PARADE] is to knock out Gamzee or force him to manually recall it.  When the Stand is deactivated, all the previously transformed people will be restored to normal, and the range will return to 10 meters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally what I had in mind for [GRAND PARADE] was this: Whenever a Gamzee from a doomed timeline would be erased along with the rest of his reality, his soul would be absorbed by [GRAND PARADE] and his power would augment that of the alpha timeline Gamzee, the Stand User. Alternatively, whenever Gamzee died it would immediately replace him with a doomed timeline version of himself. Obviously that was too similar to [DIRTY DEEDS DONE DIRT CHEAP], so instead I came up with this.


	12. STAND SHOWDOWN: Jotaro Kujo & [STAR PLATINUM] Vs. Gamzee Makara & [GRAND PARADE] |PART 1|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro Kujo goes to a nondescript town to investigate rumors of a Stand-wielding juggalo, and gets much more than he bargained for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I'm doing something a bit different. This is a "STAND SHOWDOWN" chapter, in which two or more Stand users meet and do battle. I'll do these every now and again to demonstrate the capabilities of the Stands I come up with.

In a nondescript town in the Midwestern region of the United States of America, Jotaro Kujo steps out of his car.  This town isn't remarkable in any way, and under ordinary circumstances he wouldn't be here, but these are not ordinary circumstances.  It's hard for circumstances to be ordinary when there are Stand users about.

The Speedwagon Foundation received word that a Stand user is running rampant in this town.  A Troll, likely an purple-blood from eyewitness reports of his physical appearance.  Apparently he's a juggalo, which to Jotaro's knowledge is some kind of clown.  Troll juggalos are almost exclusively purple-bloods, or so Jotaro has been told.  Regardless, what matters is that this Troll isn't mentally stable, a common issue among highbloods, and the fact that he's a Stand user doesn't make things better.  Jotaro was sent to the town to investigate and try to put a stop to whatever it is the Troll is up to.

Stepping out onto the street, Jotaro immediately notices that said street is oddly empty.  Deserted, actually.  In fact, it looks like the street was abandoned in quite a hurry.  Doors hang ajar, cars are randomly parked all over the place, windows and even brick walls are smashed, quite frankly it looks like a particularly bad riot passed through here.  Keeping to the sidewalk, Jotaro walks down the road to a nearby T-junction.  Before he can get far, a young Troll, Bronze-blooded by the looks of it, suddenly turns the corner onto Jotaro's street, running as though a demon is after him.  Upon seeing just what is chasing the poor Troll, Jotaro decides that "demon" isn't far off.  It's not a devilish demon, though; it's some kind of demented human with wide eyes, candy pink hair, and jester-like clothing with a color scheme which can only be described as saccharine.  The creature lunges at the screaming Troll, a demented grin plastered on its face.  Before it can reach its prey, however, [STAR PLATINUM], Jotaro's Stand, delivers a swift punch to the creatures jaw, sending it flying into what used to be a drug store and knocking it out.

Not being a Stand user, the Bronze-blood doesn't see [STAR PLATINUM] and thus merely stares in bewilderment at the defeated demon.  As such, he only notices Jotaro when the man walks up to him and taps his shoulder.  Nearly jumping out of his skin, the Troll quickly calms down when he sees that Jotaro isn't one of the saccharine creatures.

"Y-you aren't- You aren't one of them?"  
"Well, I'm not dressed like a kids cartoon on crystal meth, so no, I'm fairly certain I'm not."  
"Oh my god, I- I thought I was the only one left!"  
"Look, I'm not from around here, so you'll have to tell me what's happening."  
"Not from around here?  Then why are you-"  
"Did you not hear me?  I asked what's going on around here."  
"Oh, uh, right, yes, I can, uh, do that, Mr...?"  
"*sigh* Jotaro.  Jotaro Kujo."  
"I'm Jaller Inikah, and-"  
" **Explanation.  Now.** "  
"*gulp* R-right, um, so basically..."

Jaller takes a moment to calm himself.

"A... Yesterday, some guy came into town.  An purple-blood, Gamzee Makara I think his name was.  Looked like he was about to fall over and die at any moment."  
"Drug addict?"  
"Probably, yeah.  There were some dried-up sopor stains on his clothes, so that was probably it.  When I saw him collapse on the sidewalk, I called an ambulance and rushed over to help him..."  
"...And?"  
"...well, they took him away and... earlier today the entire hospital he was taken to just... collapsed.  Nobody knew how or why, but later-"

Before Jaller can continue, another saccharine demon comes around the corner.  And then another.  And another.  And then like a dozen more come barreling down the street.  Jotaro and Jaller turn to look, and then promptly start hauling ass out of there.

"Those- Those THINGS!  They started appearing around where the hospital was- AH!"

One of the creatures leaps at Jaller, and [STAR PLATINUM] punches it into another building.

"Keep talking, what are these things?"  
"They- they're people!  
"What?!"  
"Whenever they touch someone, the person turns into one of them!"

Seeing that the creatures are gaining on them, Jotaro grabs Jaller and uses [STAR PLATINUM] to Stand-jump up to a nearby rooftop.

"This'll buy us some time.  Don't question what just happened, just keep talking."  
"That- that's all I know!  After they appeared, they started turning the entire town and I just ran and my moirail was caught by them and-"

Jotaro firmly grabs Jaller by the shoulder when the Troll starts crying.

"Get a hold of yourself!  It'll be alright, I'm here to help."  
"Y-you can help?"  
"I was sent by the Speedwagon Foundation to investigate a potential Stand user in this town.  From what you've told me, this is definitely the power of his Stand."  
"A... A _what_ user?"  
"No time to explain, basically it's a manifestation of someones fighting spirit.  They tend to have outlandish powers, although I've never seen a Stand quite like this before..."  
"I..."  
"Anyway, this is a long shot, but do you know where this Gamzee is right now?"

Jaller thinks for a second.

"...The hospital he was sent to, it's near the center of the town.  I've noticed that the infected people never go beyond a certain distance of there, so Makara might still be there."  
"Alright.  I'll go deal with Makara.  You go find a place to hide and wait for me to come back."

Jotaro gets ready to jump over to another roof.

"Wait!"  
"What?"  
"The creatures, they can't be killed, or even seriously injured.  It's a wonder that you were able to knock out those other two earlier..."  
"So basically, I can punch them as much as I need to without worrying about killing them?"  
"Yeah, that's about right."  
"Fantastic.  Now stay hidden."  
"W-"

Before Jaller can say any more, Jotaro leaps off the building and starts running across rooftops.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of running, Jotaro comes to a stop.  Looking down off the building he's on, he can see the ruins of the hospital Jaller mentioned.  He can also see the veritable swarm of saccharine demons surrounding it.

"Yare yare daze..."

Straightening his hat, Jotaro summons [STAR PLATINUM] (who will henceforth just be called "Star Platinum") and looks through the Stands eyes.  Using it's ultra-precise vision, Jotaro is quickly able to pick out the one person in the crowd who isn't clothed in rainbow vomit.  He's a tall, thin Troll, with the largest mop of hair Jotaro has ever seen and long horns to match.  He's dressed in a black shirt with the symbol of True Capricorn on it, and is wearing grey-and-black polka-dot pants.  He also seems to be wearing face-paint, which juggalos tend to wear.

" **ENJOYING THE VIEW?** "

Jotaro and Star Platinum quickly turn around and the Stand punches whoever or whatever just yelled in their ears.

" **oh, that isn't gonna work, motherfuckers.** "

Jotaro inadvertently lets out a small breath as he realizes that the... _thing_ in front of him hasn't moved an inch from being socked square in the jaw by Star Platinum.  Quickly recalling his Stand to his side, he takes in the view.  The being seems to be a massive troll, with similar horns and hair to Makara, but it's wearing a saccharine clownish costume which...

Is that a codpiece?

Yes it is.

Also, the being is floating a few inches off the ground.

"You... you're the Stand, aren't you?"  
" **AH SHIT, MOTHERFUCKER, YOU FOUND ME OUT.  *laugh*  what tipped ya off, the fuckin' miraculous rainbow which now decorates this town?** "  
"It might've been."  
" **BUT IT DON'T MATTER!  because now, motherfucker, you are gonna be joinin' this miraculous [GRAND PARADE] of mine!** "

From the emphasis the Stand puts on "grand parade" Jotaro deduces that this is its name.

"I'm not joining any parades today.  I think I'll put an end to yours instead."

With that, Star Platinum leaps at Grand Parade, and starts wailing on the Stand with a flurry of ORA's.  Laughing, Grand Parade grabs both of Star Platinum's arms.

" **AN END, YOU SAY?  alright then, motherfucker...** "

Suddenly, Grand Parade disappears with a flicker.  Jotaro barely had enough time to process this before the Stand reappears behind him.

" **HERE'S YOUR PROMISED END!** "  
"STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!"

At Jotaro's command, time slows down and grinds to a halt, Grand Parade's fist mere inches from his face.  Moving out of range, Jotaro leaps down to street level and rushes at Makara.

"It doesn't look like I can actually harm Grand Parade, so obviously I need to attack Makara directly!"

Time starts to flow again as two seconds pass in the paused time, and the saccharine demons on the street start rushing at Jotaro.  Star Platinum easily knocks them away en masse, but before they can reach Gamzee Grand Parade suddenly appears in front of them.

" **not so fast, motherfuckers!  YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME?!** "

Grand Parade throws a punch at Star Platinum, and while his Stand is occupied blocking it, Jotaro finds himself  _very_ suddenly face-to-face-paint with Gamzee Makara.  Before the human can do anything, the Troll decks Jotaro across the road, slamming him into a building.  Grand Parade takes the opportunity to rush over to Jotaro and raise its fist.

" **now join** **the GRAND PARADE!** "

Star Platinum tries to block, but Grand Parade just bats it away, and with that, the Stand throws its fist forward, straight into Jotaros chest.

* * *

 **|||** TO BE CONTINUED **|| >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on STAND SHOWDOWN: With Grand Parade having him backed against a wall, what can Jotaro do to save himself?


	13. Karkat Vantas, [COUNTING STARSIGNS]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I continue working on Part 2 of the first STAND SHOWDOWN, here's probably my most overpowered Stand so far.

STAND NAME: [COUNTING STARSIGNS]

STAND USER: Karkat Vantas

* * *

STAND STATS

DESTRUCTIVE POWER: C-A

SPEED: C-B

RANGE: E-A

DURABILITY: D-A

PRECISION: C-B

DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: A

* * *

STAND ABILITY

[COUNTING STARSIGNS] is the Stand of Karkat Vantas, Knight of Blood of the post-Scratch Troll session.  It has 13 forms it can manifest as, each except one resembling one of the Ancestors.  For reasons which will soon be apparent, the Stand most often appears in the form of the Signless Sufferer, with pitch-black skin, only a nose and eyes for facial features, and wearing a Knight of Blood God-Tier outfit, with the cape replaced by a raggedy cloak similar to what the Sufferer wore in life.

[COUNTING STARSIGNS] can manifest anywhere within a 2 meter radius of Karkat.  As previously mentioned, the Stand has 13 forms at its disposal.  Which form it assumes depends on the True Sign of anyone within a 12 meter radius of Karkat, including Vantas himself.  Each of the 13 forms except for one corresponds with a symbol on the Western Zodiac, and each one has its own powers.  In order, these forms are as follows:

Hamal, representing Aries.  Takes the form of the Handmaid.  Hamal has immense strength and can pause time for 1-12 seconds depending on how many people with other Signs are within range.

Aldebaran, representing Taurus.  Takes the form of the Summoner.  Aldebaran has immense durability and can manipulate the wind to give itself and Karkat a speed boost for 2 seconds.

Pollux, representing Gemini.  Takes the form of the Ψiioniic.  Pollux can duplicate inanimate objects smaller than itself and can alter the laws of physics for 2 seconds anywhere in a 3 meter radius of itself.

Al Tarf, representing Cancer.  Takes the form of the Signless Sufferer.  Al Tarf has an unbreakable grip than can hold just about anything in place and can project an inspiring aura around itself in a 4 meter radius.

Regulus, representing Leo.  Takes the form of the Disciple.  Regulus can has cat-like reflexes and can swap the souls of anyone in a 5 meter radius of itself.

Spica, representing Virgo.  Takes the form of the Dolorosa.  Spica can heal any non-fatal wound and can teleport, both within a 6 meter radius of itself.

Zubeneschamali, or just Zuben, representing Libra.  Takes the form of Neophyte Redglare.  Zuben can bring any physical object it touches into perfect balance (for example, it can balance a boulder on the tip of a pencil) and allows Karkat to read the futures of anyone within a 7 meter radius of himself.

Antares, representing Scorpio.  Takes the form of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang.  Antares can generate poison from its fingertips and can steal the luck of anyone in an 8 meter radius of itself.

Kaus Australis, representing Sagittarius.  Takes the form of E%ecutor Darkleer.  Kaus Australis has immense precision (not unlike [STAR PLATINUM]) and can cloak anything within a 9 meter radius of itself in void.

Deneb Algedi, representing Capricorn.  Takes the form of the Grand Highblood.  Deneb Algedi allows Karkat to adapt physically to any environment within a 10 meter radius of the Stand and can give him a rage-boost, enhancing his physical strength and stamina.

Sadalsuud, representing Aquarius.  Takes the form of Orphaner Dualscar.  Sadalsuud can freely manipulate water and destroy the hope within others, both within an 11 meter radius of itself.

Eta Piscium, representing Pisces.  Takes the form of Her Imperious Condescension.  Eta Piscium allows Karkat to breath underwater indefinitely and can freely alter any lifeform (including Karkat) within a 12 meter radius of itself.

Rasalhague, representing Ophiuchus.  Takes the form of the mother of Calliope and Caliborn.  Rasalhague can only manifest if 2 conditions are met: 1, at least 12 people (including Karkat) are within the standard range of the Stand (12 meters); and 2, each of those 12 people represent one of the Zodiac signs, with no overlap unless there are more than 12 people.  Rasalhague has the abilities of all the other forms, and the ability of each form now has 12 meters in range.  In addition, the time-stopping power of Hamal can now last up to 24 seconds, and the speed-boost ability of Aldebaran can now last for 12 seconds.  If even one of the Zodiac signs leaves the 12 meter radius, the Stand will revert to one of the other available forms.

[COUNTING STARSIGNS] can only assume one form at a time, however they can be switched between instantly assuming the corresponding Zodiac sign is within range.  As Karkat himself counts as being within range at all times due to being the Stand User, Al Tarf can be considered the Stands base form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't actually a song named "Counting Starsigns". Instead, this Stand is named after this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WPkztH_R04) music video set to the song "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic.
> 
> If you're confused by the powers I chose for each form, allow me to explain: The first part of each forms power is based on the Zodiac symbol they represent, and the second part is based on the Classpects of the post-Scratch Troll players. The inspiration for the first part of each power came from here: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Zodiac_Empowerment


	14. Calvin, [THE APPLIANCE OF SCIENCE]

STAND NAME: [THE APPLIANCE OF SCIENCE]

STAND USER: Calvin

* * *

STAND STATS

DESTRUCTIVE POWER: N/A

SPEED: N/A

RANGE: E

DURABILITY: A

PRECISION: N/A

DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: A

* * *

STAND ABILITY

[THE APPLIANCE OF SCIENCE] is the Stand of Calvin, from the comic strip series "Calvin & Hobbes".  It manifests as a plain brown cardboard box, which can only be opened on one side; the other sides are sealed shut via unknown means.  The box, so far as Calvin has discerned, is invincible, and can serve as protection against just about any physical threat.  The Stand can also be seen by people who aren't Stand users, however it can only be interacted with by Stand users.  It also manifests as a plain black Sharpie marker, which again can be seen by non-Stand users.  Unlike the box, the marker can also be used by them.

[THE APPLIANCE OF SCIENCE] varies in usage depending on the whims of Calvin.  Specifically, using the marker, Calvin can change the functionality of the Stand.  Currently, he has devised 4 different "inventions" which the box can serve as, not including its base form as a normal cardboard box.  The four forms are as follows:

The Duplicator will instantly and perfectly duplicate anything inside of it.  There does not appear to be a limit to the type or amount of things which can be duplicated at a single time.  It manifests when Calvin writes "Duplicator" onto the box and tips it on its side.

The Time Machine allows its occupants to freely travel back and forth on the timeline.  Changes made to the past/future are temporary, and will be fixed upon returning to the present unless they are part of a stable time loop.  It manifests when Calvin writes "Time Machine" onto the box and places the open side upwards.

The Transmogrifier can transform anything inside of it into anything else, with no apparent limit.  There is, however, a time limit, as transformations performed by the Transmogrifier last no more than 24 hours before wearing off.  Non-Stand users can only see the effects of transformations if they themselves are transformed by the box.  It manifests when Calvin writes "Transmogrifier" onto the box and places it upside-down.

The Cerebral Enhance-O-Tron manifests as an upside-down box like the Transmogrifier, however it also has three metal rods on top.  These rods are connected via wires to a metal colander, the "Thinking Cap", and are all created by Calvin drawing in midair with the marker.  When someone wears the colander on their head and activates the Stand, their mental faculties will skyrocket and they will temporarily gain superhuman levels of intelligence.  This lasts for 3 hours or until the user goes off-topic from whatever it was that they used the Stand for to begin with.  The users head will also swell after activation, however this goes away shortly afterwards.

[THE APPLIANCE OF SCIENCE] does not have an effective range, and will remain in existence no matter how far away Calvin is at any given time.  If need be, Calvin can summon the Stand in its base form to his side whenever he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're having trouble figuring out what the musical reference is, here's a hint: "Left Bank Two"


	15. Kankri Vantas, [DIRTY HARRY]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 2/27/2019: Changed the second paragraph to include and describe [I NEED A GUN] and [TO KEEP MYSELF FROM HARM].

STAND NAME: [DIRTY HARRY]

STAND USER: Kankri Vantas

* * *

STAND STATS

DESTRUCTIVE POWER: D

SPEED: C

RANGE: A

PRECISION: A

DURABILITY: D

DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: D

* * *

STAND ABILITY:

[DIRTY HARRY] is the Stand of Kankri Vantas, Seer of Blood of the pre-Scratch Troll session and pre-Scratch counterpart to the Signless.  The Stand manifests as a Lime-blooded Troll of Kankri's age, with an appearance similar to that of Harry Callahan.  It wears a suit with the color scheme of a God-Tier outfit of the Blood Aspect.  It also has a holster on its hip which carries a pistol resembling a .44 Magnum.

[DIRTY HARRY] has two primary abilities.  The first is called [I NEED A GUN], which can only be used if there is at least one firearm within a 9 meter radius around Kankri.  When activated, one firearm of Kankri's choosing will be teleported into his grasp, so long as it is within range of the ability.  This works on any firearm, even if it is located deep within someone's sylladex [I NEED A GUN] can get it.  The second ability is called [TO KEEP MYSELF FROM HARM].  [DIRTY HARRY] can physically manifest within 6 meters of Kankri.  When summoned this way, it behaves much like a typical punchghost Stand, under the complete control of its user.  However, if a person, also within 6 meters of Kankri, offends him somehow, Kankri can instead activate [TO KEEP MYSELF FROM HARM].  When active, [DIRTY HARRY] will manifest and begin chasing the offender relentlessly, even beyond its normal range.  If the offender is not a Stand user, [DIRTY HARRY] will become visible to them for as long as [TO KEEP MYSELF FROM HARM] is active.

[DIRTY HARRY] has a flair for the dramatic, so if it corners its target then it will employ a one-liner, daring the offender to try and defeat it one last time. If this challenge is issued, then the Stand becomes vulnerable to non-Stand weapons. This is so that the offender actually has a chance to win the stand-off. Should they fail, they die. Should they succeed and kill [DIRTY HARRY], then the Stand will cease pursuing them and return to Kankri, who will be unharmed as [DIRTY HARRY] in this state is an long-range automatic Stand, which do not transfer damage to their user.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my headcanon that Kankri is actually really good at using firearms and has a collection that could outfit a small army. And the best part is that he doesn't see anything wrong with that, and becomes confused if someone asks him if he has a license for all those guns.


	16. Orphaner Dualscar, [HOLY DIVER]

STAND NAME: [HOLY DIVER]

STAND USER: Orphaner Dualscar

* * *

STAND STATS

DESTRUCTIVE POWER: A

SPEED: A

RANGE: C

PRECISION: B

DURABILITY: A

DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: D

* * *

STAND ABILITY

[HOLY DIVER] is the Stand of Orphaner Dualscar, post-Scratch incarnation of Cronus Ampora, the Bard of Hope.  It manifests as an adult purple-blooded Troll which is slightly taller and noticeably more muscular than Dualscar.  It wears armor similar to that of Dualscar, and it's color scheme is a mix between that of Dualscar and that of the Hope Aspect, although the Hope colors are less prominent than the purple-blood colors.  It also wears a helmet which somewhat resembles the heads of Imperial Drones, albeit less spiky.

[HOLY DIVER] can manifest anywhere within a 2 meter radius of Dualscar.  At its most basic, the Stand is a close-range punch-ghost comparable to [THE WORLD] and [CRAZY DIAMOND] in terms of raw physical power.  And like those two Stands, [HOLY DIVER] has a special power which sets it apart from others like it.  When [HOLY DIVER] comes into contact with liquid water (or any liquid substance, really), both it and Dualscar become able to move through it as effortlessly as through air, and both gain a significant speed boost.  This works no matter how big or small the body of water in question is.  Whether it be an ocean or sheets of rain, if [HOLY DIVER] is in physical contact with it, then it and Dualscar can move quickly and freely.  Using this ability during, say, a heavy rainstorm allows Dualscar to effectively fly through the air as long as there is rain to touch.

[HOLY DIVER] also has another ability.  If Dualscar so desires, the punches of his Stand will freeze liquids it punches into chains, which it can use to bind opponents or attack from a distance.  However, there must be enough liquid to actually solidify into a chain before this ability can be used.  So, for example, if Dualscar's opponent is touching a few drops of rain, then he can't freeze that.  If there's a torrential downpour of rain, on the other hand, then he _can_ freeze that into chains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Stand Showdown, I'd like to apologize for the second part taking so long to come out. Unfortunately it's going to take even longer, as I've found that I'm unhappy with how it's turning out and thus have decided to rewrite it. Not the full thing, mind you, just the second part. It'll come out, but I need more time.


	17. Cronus Ampora, [BON JOVI]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 2/27/2019: Replaced [LOVE ME BACK TO LIFE] with [LIVIN' ON A PRAYER], and gave the name to a third ability. Also changed how [SHOT THROUGH THE HEART] works.  
> EDIT 5/5/2019: Changed the Stand's appearance, and restricted [SHOT THROUGH THE HEART]'s projectiles to being fired through the Stand's wand. Additionally, gave [BON JOVI]'s cigarette the ability to transform into a wand. Finally, extended [LOVE ME BACK TO LIFE]'s effect to the other person involved.

STAND NAME: [BON JOVI]

STAND USER: Cronus Ampora

* * *

STAND STATS

DESTRUCTIVE POWER: B

SPEED: C

RANGE: D

PRECISION: C

DURABILITY: C

DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: A

* * *

STAND ABILITY

[BON JOVI] is the Stand of Cronus Ampora, Bard of Hope of the pre-Scratch Troll session and pre-Scratch incarnation of Orphaner Dualscar.  It manifests as a seadweller Troll similar to Cronus himself, with longer hair, an unlit cigarette which turns into a wand, and an outfit which, put in the simplest terms possible, is that of a greaser wizard.  I'll leave the details to your imagination.

[BON JOVI] is a standard close-range punch-ghost.  It can manifest within 2 meters of Cronus, has the strength, speed, durability, and precision typical of a Stand of its type, and basically isn't very impressive in those departments.  It's real power lies in three special abilities: [SHOT THROUGH THE HEART], [LIVIN' ON A PRAYER], and [LOVE ME BACK TO LIFE].

[SHOT THROUGH THE HEART] activates if [BON JOVI] is damaged physically.  This does not include Cronus, the Stand itself must be attacked.  When activated, one of the two zig-zag lines that make up Cronus's birthmark will begin to glow.  This indicates that the damage to [BON JOVI] has been "stored".  There are two lines total in the mark, and thus the Stand can "store" two attacks at any given time.  Once an attack has been "stored", it can be then released at any time as a small, bright white projectile about the size of golf ball.  This projectile can be launched from [BON JOVI]'s cigarette when it is in its wand form.  When the projectile makes physical contact with something, be it a person or an object, that something will instantly be damaged by the same injuries which were "stored" within that projectile.  Cronus is not immune to this, it can affect him just as much as anything else.

[LIVIN' ON A PRAYER] only activates when three conditions are met.  First, Cronus must suffer a fatal injury.  Second, at least 50% of his body must be intact.  Third and finally, his brain must also be intact.  If all of these conditions are met, [LIVIN' ON A PRAYER] will activate automatically.  When this ability activates, [BON JOVI] will merge with Cronus, its own body taking the place of any and all body parts which Cronus has lost.  This will allow Cronus to function normally for the duration of the effect.  While merged, [BON JOVI] will heal any and all injuries Cronus currently has, eventually restoring him to peak physical condition.  However, this takes a very long time to do, longer depending on how serious the injuries in question are.  Also, for the duration of [LIVIN' ON A PRAYER], Cronus cannot use his Stand for combat purposes, and is effectively defenseless against other Stand users until he is fully healed.

[LOVE ME BACK TO LIFE] is essentially an emergency acceleration should [LIVIN' ON A PRAYER] be taking too long and Cronus needs to be healed much quicker than he currently is.  In order to activate [LOVE ME BACK TO LIFE], a person, whom Cronus must have geniune romantic feelings towards and whom must also have such feelings for Cronus, must kiss Cronus.  Anywhere will do, but for best results the mouth is optimal.  This cannot be a quick tap on the lips, however.  In order for [LOVE ME BACK TO LIFE] to really work its magic, the smooch must be maintained for the duration of the ability.  When activated, [LIVIN' ON A PRAYER] will be greatly accelerated, such that injuries which would take minutes to heal originally will take mere seconds to heal now.  Additionally, the other person will also have their injuries healed at the same rate.  Again, this effect only works as long as the kiss in maintained.  If it stops at any point then [LOVE ME BACK TO LIFE] will stop, and [LIVIN' ON A PRAYER] will continue at its original slow pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be the last one before part 2 of Stand Showdown, I swear.


	18. STAND SHOWDOWN: Jotaro Kujo & [STAR PLATINUM] Vs. Gamzee Makara & [GRAND PARADE] |PART 2|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaten into a corner by Grand Parade, Jotaro Kujo suddenly finds an ally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this took way too long to make and I apologize profusely for that. But I've finally managed to pound it out, so here you go, the conclusion of Stand Showdown.

>Previously, on Stand Showdown...

 **"now join the GRAND PARADE!** "

Star Platinum tries to block, but Grand Parade just bats it away, and with that the Stand throws its fist forward, straight into Jotaro's chest.

>And now, for the conclusion...

* * *

>Help: Arrive.

*** _CRASH_ ***

**"MOTHERFUCK, WHAT-"**

*****SLAM*** **

* * *

 >Be the new combatant.

Your name is Tavros Nitram.  Your Stand's name is [FEEL GOOD INC], although you affectionately refer to him as "Rufio" instead, because he represents your self-esteem and inner courage.  You recently discovered (by way of being attacked by demonic jesters) that your best friend Gamzee Makara is also a Stand user, and that his Stand is extremely powerful and dangerous.  You have been fighting your way through hordes of these demons in search of Gamzee, and had a lucky break when you encountered one Jaller Inikah, who told you about another Stand user by the name of Jotaro Kujo.  He told you about Mr. Kujo going off to find Gamzee as well as where your juggalo friend is now.  You hightailed it over to the hospital with Rufio's ability, only to find Mr. Kujo beaten into a wall and about to be turned.

In your moment of panic, you did what any sensible person would do and launched a car at Gamzee in the hopes that the damage to him would transfer to Grand Parade (you're pretty sure you heard it say that) and send it away from Mr. Kujo.  Evidently, it worked, as the frankly terrifying Stand was sent flying through several buildings.

Seizing an opening, you fly over to Mr. Kujo and have Rufio pick him up, then fly the both of you up to the roof of a nearby building.

* * *

>Be Jotaro again.

 _Whoa there_ , buddy, you can't just "be" Jotaro Kujo.  Jotaro Kujo is too cool for anyone to just "be" him on a whim.  You can, however, adopt a third-person perspective of him instead.  That would work just fine.

>Adopt third-person perspective of Jotaro.

* * *

Well, that was certainly something.

Just as he's about to have his stomach forcibly ejected from his chest by Grand Parade, a car comes flying out of nowhere and Jotaro is picked up and brought to a roof by a new Stand user.  An unexpected development, but he isn't going to complain.

Getting on his feet, Jotaro looks over at his newly-arrived backup.  A Bronze-blooded Troll by the looks of it, with frankly enormous bull-like horns, an black unbuttoned short-sleeve jacket, a black shirt with the sign of True Taurus on it, and what appear to be... prosthetic legs.

Okay then.

Dusting himself off, Jotaro walks closer to the newcomer.

"That was a pretty ballsy stunt you pulled back there.  I take it you're a Stand user?"  
"Oh, uh, yeah, I uh, am, yeah..."  
"Not making a great case for yourself."  
"I-I'm Tavros Nitram, sir.  Are you, uh, Jotaro, Kujo?"  
"I am, and I'll assume that Inikah told you that.  Anyway, that's not important right now.  Can your Stand help defeat Makara?"  
"It should, be able to...  Um, Ruf- uh, my Stands name is [FEEL GOOD INC], but I call him Rufio because-"  
"Yeah that's fantastic _what can it do_."  
"Uh, it can, um..."  
**"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!"**

Before Nitram can say anything more, Grand Parade spots the two of them on the roof, unleashes a scream which shatters nearby windows, and charges them at breakneck speeds.  Before it can reach them, Feel Good Inc or Rufio or whatever manifests between him and Makara's Stand.  It appears to be an adult troll, although with bronze skin, orange hair with blue highlights, rather sizable butterfly-like wings, bright blue clothes, and horns which put even its user's horns to shame.  Said horns suddenly rotate at their bases so that their tips are facing Grand Parade.  The upper part of each horn then splits into four equal parts and rotate such that the horns now resemble large propellers.

Seeing where this is going, Jotaro stops time for a moment, and uses the opportunity to have Star Platinum land a few "oras" on Grand Parade, before stepping back so that he doesn't get blown away, assuming he's correct about what this Stand does.  As time resumes, Rufio calls its attack just before Grand Parade can reach it:

_"[WINDMILL FOR THE LAND]!"_

The newly-formed propellers begin spinning rapidly, and a veritable cyclone erupts from each, blasting away Grand Parade and a good chunk of the roof.  Makara's Stand is sent crashing into a car, which then explodes when bricks from the roof slam into it a moment later.  Quickly processing this new information, Jotaro devises a simple but hopefully effective plan of attack.

"That's a pretty powerful Stand ability, Nitram.  Can you keep it up?"  
"Uh, yeah, I can, it doesn't, um, drain me very much."  
"Good.  Keep Grand Parade occupied while I deal with Makara."  
"W-wait!  Don't- don't kill him, please!"  
"I don't think I have much of a choice, purple-bloods are tough and his Stand is too dangerous to let loose.  If I get the chance to put him down, I will."

Jotaro steps to the edge of the roof, and-

_"But he's my matesprit!"_

Wait, what?

**"MOTHER-"**

Once again, Grand Parade gets up and launches itself at the two Stand users before they can continue their conversation.

**"-FUCKER!"**

Rufio quickly turns to the monstrous Stand and tries to unleash [WINDMILL FOR THE LAND] again, but before it can do so Grand Parade slams into it, sending the Stand and by extension Tavros flying.  Having been ignored, Jotaro uses this opportunity to search the area for Makara, and quickly spots the juggalo down on the street trying to follow Grand Parade.  Wasting no time, Jotaro jumps down, using a conveniently-placed awning to break his fall, and rushs at the clown.

"Star Platinum: The World!"

Just as Makara gets ready to lunge at Jotaro, he is rendered motionless as time grinds to a halt.  Without a second to lose, Star Platinum rushes forward and lays the smackdown on the Troll.

" _ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"_

Time resumes, and Makara is sent flying backwards down the street.

"Well, guess that takes care of that."

Recalling Star Platinum, Jotaro walks carefully towards the downed Troll, trying to see if he's dead or just unconscious.

 ~~"hee hee hee"~~  
"Huh?"

Hearing something behind him, Jotaro has Star Platinum look behind him, only to find nothing there.  Weird, he could've sworn he'd heard someone chuckling...

"Yare yare daze..."

Briefly closing his eyes and sighing, Jotaro opens them again to continue walk-

~~"hee Hee HA HA!"~~

And of course at just that moment, one of the saccharine demons jumps out from a nearby building.  They didn't just stop being a thing, you know.  Before Jotaro or Star Platinum can react, the demon leaps at the man and tackles him.  Immediately, Jotaro can feel something _wrong_ starting to spread throughout his body.  Star Platinum goes to punch the creature, and-

* * *

 You know, it's a good thing that Grand Parade's Trickster Transformation ability doesn't work if it touches a Stand instead of said Stand's user, because you are now Tavros Nitram and you are fighting your matesprit's Stand in mid-air.  Or at least you _were_ before Mr. Kujo punched Gamzee with what must have been the force of a bullet train and sent him flying backwards.  You know this because Grand Parade was also sent flying backwards by extension, just as you were not 20 seconds ago.  Unfortunately, the direction which "backwards" was just so happened to be the direction of Mr. Kujo, who-

Oh no.

"M-MR. KUJO!"

One of the saccharine demons up and fucking _tackled_ him, and even now you can see the man's clothes turning into what can only be described as rainbow vomit.  Without thinking you direct Rufio to fly you towards Mr. Kujo, and just as you reach the ground Grand Parade grabs your Stand by the throat from the back because you didn't pay attention to him and let him get behind you, rendering him and you helpless.  Fantastic, fucking fantastic, Mr. Kujo turned into a demon and you couldn't think before you rushed to try and "help" him and now there's nobody who can save Gamzee from himself oh god oh man-

"PARADE!"

Huh?

 **"huh?"  
**"Let 'em go, Parade, right the motherfuck now."

Gamzee?

**"...*sigh*... FINE."**

Reluctantly, Grand Parade lets go of Rufio, allowing you to breath again.  You quickly direct your attention to Gamzee, who frankly looks a lot less injured than he probably should be after what Mr. Kujo did to him.

"G-Gamzee..."  
"Tavbro, buddy..."  
"Gamzee, p-please, stop this, this isn't you-"  
"SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP AND LISTEN."  
"Uh..."  
"I don't wanna see you like one a' them Tricksters, Tavbro, it'd break my motherfucking heart."  
"SO I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO RUN."  
**"motherfuck, WHAT?!"**  
"I can't control Parade all that well, he does what he motherfucking wants most of the time."  
"SO YOU'D BEST BE OFF BEFORE I CAN'T STOP 'EM FROM GOING AFTER YOU, BEST FRIEND."  
"G-G-Gamzee, no, I-"  
**"UN-MOTHERFUCKING-ACCEPTABLE! We can't just let this UNENLIGHTENED SOUL go along without experiencing these MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLES!"**

Grand Parade starts to move to grab you directly, but Rufio gets in front of it and starts up another cyclone.  This time the monstrous Stand is ready for it, however, and with its arms raised to shield its face, it slowly advances through the onslaught of wind.  You, meanwhile, notice something behind Gamzee which you will not share with the audience, as it would ruin the suspense.  Suddenly hit with an idea, you straighten up, take a deep breath, and look Gamzee straight in the eyes, determination filling your soul.

"Gamzee... I, appreciate the offer, but I can't just, _let you_ go on with this!"  
"What can you do about it, Tavbro?  Rufio is all up and motherfucking occupied holdin' off my Stand.  SO WHAT CAN YOU MOTHERFUCKING DO TO STOP THIS GRAND PARADE OF MIRACLES?!?!"  
"...what can I do?"

You raise a clenched fist to your chest and pose like a hero, shedding your fear and letting confidence flow through you.

"Rufio isn't just a superpower I have, he's the manifestation of my inner courage!  My inner determination!  My very soul!"

A light breeze starts to pick up.  Not from Rufio behind you, but in _front_ of you somehow.

"But right now, the thing he represents the most is my _love_!  My love for _you_ , Gamzee Makara!"

A wispy blue aura emerges around you, and Gamzee's eyes widen slightly as he takes a step back.

"I love you, Gamzee, and with my love I'll save you and this town from yourself!"

The wind in front of you starts whipping violently, and as it does _a second Rufio appears from it_.  Gamzee looks on in shock, and can't seem to bring himself to move an inch.  You square your shoulders, puff up your chest, and in unison with your second Rufio shout at the top of your lungs:

**_[WINDMILL FOR THE LAND!!!]_ **

A torrential wave of high-speed winds erupts from Rufio's horn-propellers, taking up the entire street.  Gamzee is helpless to resist, and he is once more sent flying down the avenue.  Grand Parade is also sent flying in the opposite direction, freeing up your first Rufio to take over when your second one vanishes for some reason you can't be bothered to think about right now.  At the other end of the street stands Jotaro Kujo, physically transformed into one of the demons but still as stoic as ever.  As Gamzee hurls through the air towards him, he summons Star Platinum and says

"Now then, here's that promised end Grand Parade was talking about."

" _ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"_

**_"OOORRRAAA!!!"_ **

With a final punch, Star Platinum slams Gamzee into the ground and knocks him out cold.  As he helplessly watches his user fall unconscious, Grand Parade can do nothing but look on in horror as he fades away.

* * *

**STAND USER: Gamzee Makara**

**STAND NAME: [GRAND PARADE]**

**STATUS: K.O.**

* * *

**WINNER: Jotaro Kujo & Tavros Nitram With [STAR PLATINUM] & [FEEL GOOD INC]**

* * *

About a week after the battle, things in the town have more or less returned to normal.  Reconstruction efforts are well underway, with the Speedwagon Foundation providing compensation for damages.  However, there are some other, not to mention rather important things to consider right now.  An incident like this will _not_ go unnoticed, and people will soon- no, have already started asking "What the actual **_FUCK_** did this?!"  Again, the Speedwagon Foundation is trying to provide an answer which isn't "Stands", but those efforts aren't bearing much fruit.  The day that Stand users become public knowledge may soon be upon this world, and the results of that revelation will likely be catastrophic.

But for now, Jotaro isn't worrying about that.  Well, he is, but he's made that a low priority for the moment.  He's done so because Tavros Nitram is running up to him just a few minutes before he has to get on his plane back to Japan.

"Mister- *gasp* Mister Kujo- *gasp*"  
"Calm down, Nitram.  Take a breath."  
"*inhale* Right, sorry, Mr. Kujo.  I, uh, just wanted to, um, thank you again for your help with, Gamzee."  
"Yare yare, you're not giving youself enough credit, you were indispensable in that fight."  
"Yeah, but, Star Platinum is so much, more powerful than Rufio, I-I wouldn't have been able, to stop him, if you hadn't-"  
"Kid.  Star Platinum is powerful, yeah, but if you hadn't stepped in when you did I might not have made it out alive."

Jotaro kneels down to meet Tavros at eye level.

"Any Stand can be the key to victory as long as it's used right.  And given what happened there with that second Rufio, I have a pretty good feeling you could've- no, _would have_ defeated him, even without me."  
"Y-you really think-"  
"I _know_ so, now stop giving yourself so much shit and get going.  Don't you have a clown to look after?"  
"I, uh..."

Rufio appears beside Tavros and puts its hand on his shoulder.  The Troll looks up at his Stand, which beams at him with a full smile.  His breathing steadying, Tavros smiles back, and turns to Jotaro.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Kujo!  Don't worry, he's in good hands with me and Rufio!"

Jotaro stands up, nods, and turns around to catch his flight.  As Tavros and Rufio wave goodbye, Star Platinum briefly manifests, smirks at the two, and gives them a thumbs up.

* * *

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, at the end there when Jotaro says "Don't you have a clown to look after?" what he's referring to is that after the battle, Gamzee was tried in court and found to be mentally unstable (to nobody's surprise). After Tavros testified to reveal Gamzee's sopor addiction and that the rampage was a result of withdrawl, Makara was prescribed a sort of "medical sopor substitute" that doesn't have the same brain-rotting effects of actual sopor. He was also sentenced to house arrest with Tavros serving as his legal guardian until his mental health improved to acceptable levels.


	19. The Signless, [RENEGADE]

_Oh mama I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law..._

Your title is THE SIGNLESS, birth name KANKRI VANTAS, and you are soon to die.  For days on end, you can't remember nor care to remember how many, you have been cut, whipped, flogged, and otherwise tortured for your crimes against Her Imperious Condescension.

_Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home..._

It wasn't supposed to end like this.  You had seen a better world, you had seen a peaceful world, you had seen _Beforus_.  Sure, it had its flaws too, but at least it wasn't the world that Meenah- that the _Condesce_ had created.  You just wanted to save your people, and for that you are to be put to death.

_Oh mama I can hear your crying you're so scared and all alone..._

You wonder what's going to happen to your mother, to Meulin, to Mituna, to everyone.  You know that Mituna is going to be shoved back into a helmsblock, Meulin will likely be executed as well, hopefully not as painfully as you, and Porrim...  Mom...

Oh god, you don't want to think about what they might do to her...

_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long..._

And there he is, E%ecutor Darkleer, you think you heard someone call him.  No, no his name isn't Darkleer, it's Horuss, or at least it used to be.  Now, though, he is to be your executioner.

He pulls an arrow out of his quiver, nocks it into his probably titanium-based bow, and takes aim.  Huh, that arrow looks... kinda strange, to be honest.  Why is it all fancy like that?  No matter, you don't have very long to think about it anyway.

*PCHOO*

* * *

STAND NAME: [RENEGADE]

STAND USER: The Signless

* * *

STAND STATS

DESTRUCTIVE POWER: B

SPEED: D

RANGE: A

PRECISION: B

DURABILITY: C

DEVELOPMENTAL POTENTIAL: C

* * *

STAND ABILITY:

[RENEGADE] is the Stand of The Signless, post-Scratch incarnation of Kankri Vantas, the Seer of Blood.  It manifests as a Troll-like figure resembling Signless in shape, its skin an incredibly dark, almost black shade of red, and its eyes and horns completely candy red, much like its User's blood.  It greatly resembles what Signless looked like during his execution, with torn pants hiked up to its armpits, the symbol of the Blood Aspect appearing glowing on its chest, and scars covering its entire body, some bleeding and some scabbed over.  It also wears the cuffs that restrained the Signless around its wrists, with short broken chains attached to each end.  The Stand is not restrained by these cuffs as they are not attached to each other, thus allowing its arms to move freely.

[RENEGADE] can manifest anywhere within 1 meter of Signless, and has about the same hand-to-hand combat capabilities of [KILLER QUEEN], that is to say, not great, although it is strong enough to break solid steel and throw an adult blue-blood with sufficient effort.  The Stand's main ability is that it allows Signless to see the bonds that tie people together, specifically he can see them as literal bonds which attach from one person to another to represent their relationship.  The bonds have a different appearance depending on the nature of this relationship.  For example, cold steel chains represent the relationship between a prisoner and their captor (Psiioniic & The Condesce), warm glowing vines represent the relationship between a parent and their child (Dolorosa & Signless), and pulsing red blood vessels represent the relationship between true lovers (Signless & Disciple), just to name a few.

Signless can also physically manipulate these bonds for his own use.  Do not mistake this for him being able to change the nature of a relationship.  Rather, Signless and [RENEGADE] can both physically interact with these bonds and use them primarily as one of two things: Beacons and weapons.  Signless can use the relationship between, say, himself and the Disciple to find her no matter where the two of them are, or he could use the relationship between himself and E%ecutor Darkleer to throw the latter into a wall, again just to name a few.

Of course, seeing all bonds between all people all at once would be overwhelming.  As such, Signless can control which bonds he can see at any given time.  For example, he could choose to see only moirallegiances, or only his own close relationships, or none at all if he so desired.

* * *

Pardon your language, but that was a fucking miracle and a goddamn half, if you do say so yourself.

So it turns out Darkleer- _Horuss_ was on your side, and had conspired to help you and your companions escape your imprisonment.  That special arrow he shot you with didn't kill you, but instead somehow granted you a power Horuss refers to as a "Stand" which manifests as a ghost-you that nobody else can see who can let you see and interact with the bonds between people.  At least, you're pretty sure that's what that was.  Anyway, using this newfound power, you and Horuss were able to free Meulin, Mituna, and Mom, as well as numerous others who hadn't been executed or sent elsewhere yet.  After this, you and your companions stole an Imperial ship and blasted off to anywhere except that horrid prison.

Now, cuddling with Meulin, you gaze out a window to look at the setting moons.  Thanks to nothing short of a miracle, hope is not yet lost, and never will be again if you have anything to say about it.

You have a feeling there are some great days in you and your companion's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why [RENEGADE] has an A in Range when it can only appear within 1 meter of Signless, it's because in this case, Range applies more to [RENEGADE]'s ability rather than the range it can exist in.


	20. Appendix: List of Musical References

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a compilation of all musical references present in this fic. Will be updated as more references are added.

* * *

[BAND REFERENCES]

[DIO], DIO

[BEASTIE BOYS], Beastie Boys

[BON JOVI], Bon Jovi

* * *

[SONG REFERENCES]

[RENEGADE], "Renegade" by Styx

[COME SAIL AWAY] "Come Sail Away" by Styx

[MOTHER LOVE] "Mother Love" by Queen

[TROLLCOPS] "Trollcops" by Erik "Jit" Scheele

[SWEET DREAMS] "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by Eurythmics

[HOLY DIVER] "Holy Diver" by DIO

[DIRTY HARRY] "Dirty Harry" by Gorillaz

[MAGENTA MAGENTA] "Magenta Magenta" by SOUL'd OUT

[PRETTY WOMAN] "(Oh) Pretty Woman" by Van Halen

[WIPE OUT] "Wipe Out" by The Surfaris

[SHOT THROUGH THE HEART] "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi

[LIVIN' ON A PRAYER] "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi

[LOVE ME BACK TO LIFE] "Love Me Back to Life" by Bon Jovi

[COUNTING STARSIGNS] "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic

[THRILLER] "Thriller" by Micheal Jackson

[THE GRIID] "The Grid" by Daft Punk

[FEEL GOOD INC] "Feel Good Inc" by Gorillaz

[MANEATER] "Maneater" by Hall and Oates

[GRAND PARADE] "Grand Parade" by Blind Guardian

[GREAT DAYS] "Great Days" by Karen Aoki & Daisuke Hasegawa

[THIS IS HALLOWEEN] "This Is Halloween" by Danny Elfman

[SAFETY DANCE] "The Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats

[HANDLEBARS] "Handlebars" by Flobots

[LAND DOWN UNDER] "Land Down Under" by Men at Work

[FIGHTING GOLD] "Fighting Gold" by Coda

[WHITE] "White" by Toby "Radiation" Fox

[MAYOR MAYNOT] "Mayor Maynot" by Toby "Radiation" Fox

[BLACK] "Black" by Toby "Radiation" Fox

[GANGSTER'S PARADISE] "Gangter's Paradise" by Coolio

[SMOOTH CRIMINAL] "Smooth Criminal" by Micheal Jackson

[OWNER OF A LONELY HEART] "Owner of a Lonely Heart" by Yes

[I'M A MEMBER OF THE MIDNIGHT CREW] "I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew" by Eddie Morton

[SACRED WORLDS] "Sacred Worlds" by Blind Guardian

[REVERIE] "Reverie" by Alexander Rosetti

[POWER FANTASY] "Power Fantasy" by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell

[ETERNITY SERVED COLD] "Eternity Served Cold" by Malcolm Brown

[RAIDERS MARCH] "Raiders March" by John Williams

[THE APPLIANCE OF SCIENCE] "The Appliance of Science" by Daniel Pemberton

[AFRICA] "Africa" by Toto

[WAR PIG] "War Pigs" by Black Sabbath

[LIFE IS A HIGHWAY] "Life Is A Highway" by Rascal Flatts

[DR. FEELGOOD] "Dr. Feelgood" by Mötley Crüe

[THE MAN WHO SOLD THE WORLD] "The Man Who Sold The World" by David Bowie


End file.
